starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Keller (Timeline C)
Background Keller was a clone trooper commander who served under Senior Jedi General Kai Hudorra as leader of a special division of clone cold assault troopers in the latter days of the Clone Wars. Involvement SOTF 2 Keller served as the subordinate to General Nova, the senior officer of the Golden Empire's Armies. During the Geonosis Rebellion, Lieutenant General Keller lead General Nova's men into battle against the Imperials (who were fuelling the rebellion) and the Geonosians. Keller and his men fought the rebels valiantly, but ultimately failed; during the battle, Keller was injured by the Jedi Knight Charon. Later, a dispute between Mephilius and Nova would halt eventual progress. The arguments progressed into a full-scale political battle when it was discovered Mephilius sent a squadron of elitely trained clones to take the Jedi from Nova's grasp. A trial followed, where Keller represented the General, and Mephilius stood for himself. Both cases were presented well - for a time. As the trial progressed, it became more and more evident that Keller would lose, and, in a moment of rage, spoke out against the empress in her decision; she demoted him, and told him and his men to leave Theed. After the trial, Keller returned to the Nightfall where his commander, Nova, awaited the results - Nova was displeased, but was not in despair. He told Keller that it would be him who found the rogues and brought them to justice. ---- Triumphant Shadows In TS, Keller had instead served under Admiral Mephilius, rather than Nova (who was killed early in the RPG). During the Admiral's campaign against the Commonwealth, a brigade of Jedi under the orders of Rosh Penin invaded the Venerable, with the intention to take Mephilius prisoner. In the midst of the conflict, the Jedi began attacking the bridge's personnel, including the Admiral himself. Keller, in the meantime, intended to escape via the vents in the ship, though a Jedi caught sense of him and threw him back down to the lower levels. After the Jedi moved to end the Admiral, Keller brandished a vibrosword, and moved to attack the Jedi.. Keller, a skilled duelsman, managed to fend off the Jedi, but was ultimately forced to give in; after a moment, Mephilius threw the Assistant Chief a blaster, with which Keller used to shoot the Jedi in the back and decapitate him. After Nova's funeral, Mallous held a personal meeting with Keller, appointing him to the former General's position as Head of Special Operations. Keller was later summoned by Nova's scientist on Kamino, who informed him of the virus the Emperor intended to unleash upon the Galaxy. Keller opted to follow Nova's original plan - create a counter that would halt the virus and possibly save the Empire from revolution. In order to accomplish this, the Head of Special Operations hired a reconaissance expert in order to locate the same nanites Duren had used to help Mallous create the Virus. Keller and his scientists pinpointed the best location to be the extremely isolated and far-off planet of Oliveira. The agent was given very little information regarding her goal, other than the nanites would be used to halt a plague that might spread to different worlds in the Empire. She was given supplies and credits, and flew to the world using a typical cargo shuttle, so as to remain incognito. The agent had remained on Oliveira for a month before she was kidnapped by a mysterious business owner and taken to his factory in the vast Oliveiran jungle. She was told she had "volunteered" for service, and was later injected with some fluid in a hypo; she fell asleep, and soon after was awakened again, taken back to the town, and promptly left the planet, without the Nanites or anything that she had originally been sent there for. Keller decided he couldn't wait any longer for her to respond, and took the most drastic measure imaginable; he would co-operate with the various Rebel Factions tearing down the GE, in hopes of finding the Nanites. If the rebels proved useful, Keller would give them false information regarding strategic points they should attack in order to cripple Cultic infrastructure. Should the rebels ever locate the Nanites, Keller would send a G.E.S.A.D. squadron to systematically take apart the rebellion, then use the Nanites acquired from them to halt the Kodashi virus. As events continued to unfold against him, Keller decided to isolate his station from Galactic affairs. The Counter was put off for another time as it seemed Mallous was pre-occupied trying to keep the Empire together. That changed when Revordus and Jaina Solo lead their conjoined forces to march on Theed. The Emperor was defeated, but managed to escape. Keller decided this chaos provided a good opportunity to seize power himself; he took the Kaminoan Home Fleet to Naboo and bombarded Theed for several hours. After some time, he came down planet-side to see what was left. The Council Chamber had remained, as well as the Emperor's Palace. He was in the process of calling an orbital strike on the structures before Revordus's Coronation speech was broadcasted all throughout the Empire. He then decided to try to negotiate with the new Emperor, and the strikes were called off. Keller sent Lon Tiervu, the brilliant Bith Scientist behind the Kodashi Counter. The Bith proved to be a sharp diplomat, but ultimately failed to persuade Revordus to recognize Kamino's independence from his regime. Frustrated, Keller returned to Kamino, where he would await the few remaining loyal GE Officers. Luckily, Mephilius and his Fleet arrived. The Admiral and Keller discussed the future of Kamino in an isolated section of Tipoca City, created by order of Nova. Keller told Mephilius that he had great plans for Kamino, and that Kamino's independence would be safely guarded by that future. Quotes See also Golden Empire Category:Characters Category:Golden Empire Category:Timeline C Category:Out-of-date Article